Naruto The Nocturnal
by snakeofdreams
Summary: Naruto's not what he seems in the day. He's a vampire. Yeah, the bloodsucking ones. He's different at night, as Shino find out one day. Watch as he forms true friendships and more. YAOI, pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

"This world is...rotting." Naruto said sadly, dipping his feet into the water of the stream next to him. He closed his eyes, revelling in the soft light of the moon as it bathed him in light blue. "But there is nothing I can do, in my position. It's like watching someone killing themselves slowly, unable to interfere." He lay back, his red poncho folding up, showing some of his skin. Underneath the poncho, which was long enough to reach his upper leg, he wore dark red shorts that showed much of his legs, and a short fishnet vest that showed his stomach. On that poncho, there were blue patterns all over.

Naruto opened his eyes, that were glowing blue, with slit pupils. He looked around, seeing in the dark perfectly, but not seeing anyone. "Strange. I thought I sensed someone." He murmured. He stretched luxuriously, and got up. He smiled, showing two sharp fangs, and his now-silver hair glistened in the dark. He stepped forward, onto the water, walking across the stream, toward Konoha.

He felt someone's eyes on him and he turned suddenly. "Okay, I'm sure now!" He said, and, dissolving into a bunch of bats, shot over to where he had sensed the watcher. He reappeared, blinking. "Sh-Shino?!" He asked, and stiffening, the bug host turned, laying eyes on Naruto.

"Naruto." He said, and Naruto's eyes narrowed. He stuck his hands into his pockets, and circled the other genin cautiously.

"Why are you here? Speak truthfully; I can tell when you lie." He said, and Shino breathed out.

"I have come here to watch you for the last week." He said, and Naruto blinked. He stepped close to Shino, burying his head into the other boy's neck. He breathed in, and Shino shifted uncomfortably.

"That makes sense. I have been noticing this scent for a while." He said, stepping back. "Why?" He asked, glowing eyes surveying Shino in question.

Shino removed his glasses, showing purple eyes, also glowing. Naruto blinked. "My eyes also glow, and I feel sick at random moments. It hurts when I am in the sun too much. Do you know what I am?" He asked, before getting pushed to the ground. Naruto straddled him, and grabbed Shino's chin, observing the bug boy's face.

Naruto smirked at the older boy's blush, and bit his lip, thinking.

"I know what you are in general, but not exactly. You're a nocturnal creature." He explained, then moved his head to the side. "But that's about it. The sun irritates you, and you have more animalistic characteristics. You probably have a stronger form, which you will able to change into when you get stronger." He said, and noticed Shino's frown. "Don't be sad, Shino-kun." He licked the other boy's brow, making his frown disappear, eyebrows moving up.

"You are a 'night creature' too?" He asked, and Naruto nodded. He broke down into a group of bats billowing back to the stream. He appeared again, and beckoned Shino over.

"Yes...I am a- well, you know what a vampire is, right?" He asked, and Shino gaped at him. He giggled. "Obviously you do. I am a vampire. Come, sit; I don't bite." He smirked. "Except when I'm hungry." He purred, and carefully, Shino sat down.

"I thought that vampires burn under the sun." Shino said, and Naruto sighed.

"They do." He said, and Shino looked at him. "But I have a fast healing rate, so my wounds close before they even open." He explained.

"They still hurt?" Shino asked, and Naruto nodded.

"But anyway, when the moon comes out, I feel rejuvenated, and my eyes and hair change." He said. "Have you experienced and such changes?" He asked, and Shino shook his head. Naruto looked disappointed. "Oh well, that just means you haven't fully awakened then."

"And the sickness?" He asked, and Naruto smiled.

"It means that you're not eating right. Human food isn't that good for you. Go out into the woods and find something that looks tasty." He advised. "When I got my taste for blood, all human food started to taste like ash, except the really salty things. Like ramen. God, is that stuff good." He said, getting side tracked.

"It's not when I eat, though." Shino muttered. Naruto blinked, thinking. Then he grinned, nudging Shino in the side.

"You could be reaching sexual maturity, ne?" He asked slyly. Shino stiffened, and Naruto laughed. "Oh don't worry; if you're really that desperate, and you can't find a mate, I'll be happy to help you." He 'offered', and stood up. Shino stared at him, and got up too. Naruto reached forward, and unzipped the other boy's huge jacket.

'What are you doing?" Shino asked, feeling a bit of excitement in him. Naruto must have been right; he was reaching maturity.

"Taking off your jacket. You don't need it; it's night, and you won't feel the cold." He said, and, true to his word, Shino only felt pleasant, as if the moonlight was tangible. "It's actually pretty nice, you know." He heard Naruto say.

"What is?"

"Having another person to spend the nights with. Having someone who may also live hundreds of years with me." He said, looking out to the water. Shino frowned.

"You're going to live that long?" He asked, and Naruto nodded. "That...would be very lonely." He said. Naruto sighed.

"My greatest fear-" He started, but Shino jumped up. He noticed something moving in the bushes, and it had his undivided attention for some reason. Naruto looked over, and smirked. "It looks like you've found something that's got your attention. Something...tasty, perhaps?" He asked, and pushed Shino forward. "Go get it, boy." He said, and Shino jumped forward, bugs flying from his body. A few seconds later, Shino returned, dazed, and with a bloody rabbit in his mouth. Naruto cracked a smile.

"A carnivore, Shino-kun. That only narrows down your species a little bit. Uwah." He moaned, and Shino twitched, feeling that excitement again. He spat out the rabbit, looking down at it. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Eat it." He encouraged. Shino slowly began to devour the creature, fur and all. It was surprisingly nice. When he finished, all that was left were the paws and the blood on his face. He turned to Naruto, who was eyeing him strangely.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked, and Naruto stepped forward, grasping the taller boy's chin lightly. He brought his face forward, and kissed off any blood that stained Shino's face. When he was done, he jumped back, blushing somewhat.

"Gomen. You had some blood on your face." He said, and watched unhappily as the sun started to come back up. "The end of our night. Goodbye. I will see you tomorrow." He said suddenly, and skipping across the river, disappeared.

Shino took a deep breath, trying to calm the excitement that had accumulated in his chest. Naruto was special. He didn't have to be a genius to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! How are y'all? I'm still updating, but don't expect them to be often. My dog's really ill and I'm under a whole lot of pressure right now.

* * *

"Whaaat?! No team training?! Why the hell not?" Naruto yelled irritably. Kakashi didn't look up from his porn, Sasuke smirked and Sakura glared.

"I didn't say that there was no team training, Naruto. Don't get so excited; you're a ninja, or supposed to be. I just don't think that you are up to Sakura and Sasuke's level. Train on your own. Control you chakra or something." His 'teacher' said dismissively. Sakura laughed, and the team walked off, minus Naruto.

The blonde felt Shino appear next to him, silently asking if he was okay.

"This world isn't the only thing rotting. I am rotting." He said, and Team Seven turned, hearing the boy's anguished voice, and stared at Shino and Naruto, who were watching them with a detached look in their eyes. Naruto's hair flashed silver in the light, and purple eyes shone from behind Shino's sunglasses.

"What-" Sakura started to say, but Naruto touched Shino's hand, and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke. "What was that?" She asked, but Sasuke shrugged.

"Just Naruto being stupid as usual. Don't know what Shino's problem is." He said, and all worries were wiped from Sakura's mind after hearing her love speak to her.

From the side of the road, Kiba was still looking at the place the two boys had disappeared, a frown on his face.

"What...are _they_?" He asked himself.

------------------------

"Your team treats you badly." Shino said insistently. Naruto smiled sadly.

"They treat me as a human, at least." He defended, though he didn't see why. "Thank you for coming though." He said, and Shino ignored it, taking of his jacket and glasses.

"You don't defend yourself. Someone has to." He said and Naruto shrugged. "Though I have a question." He asked-but-didn't-ask.

"Shoot."

"How come we are never tired? We don't sleep during the night, and because of our human lives we don't sleep during the day." He asked, and Naruto pointed to the moon.

"She is why.' His smile turned real when he saw Shino's eyebrow rise. "The moon is all night creature's goddess. She gives us strength with her light." he explained. Naruto stood, looking around. "I have to feed now." He said suddenly, making Shino jump.

"Now?" He asked, and Naruto nodded. "I'm coming with you." He said, and Naruto didn't try to argue. Shino was protective when it came to those he cared about.

Naruto melded into his bats, and wisped through the forest, a cloud of bugs following him. He was looking for an animal to feed from, when a being nearby made him stop, sniffing the air.

"_What is it?"_ Shino voice whispered in his ear, but he ignored it. He flew closer, reappearing on a tree branch. Whatever it was had felled a huge deer, and was about to sink it's teeth into the flesh of the beast. Naruto's nose caught the blood, and, teeth enlarging, and pounced on the being.

It yelped, and growled, fighting against Naruto, swiping at his face, cutting him from his forehead to his cheek. He hissed, and was about to hold him down, when Shino, in human form, pulled him off.

"Stop, Naruto! It's Kiba!" He gasped, having trouble keeping the smaller but desperate boy from jumping the other.

"What the- Naruto?! _Shino?!_" The other boy asked, and Shino looked him over, Naruto looking down, calming.

Kiba had two bright gold eyes, and sharp claws and teeth, his hair was wilder, and he looked more muscle than he had before. Kiba looked at the two, eyes wide.

"You are a night creature too?" Shino asked, over Naruto's hisses. Kiba nodded, shakily.

"A werewolf, but WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO NARUTO!?" He yelled, but then took in Naruto's appearance and actions.

In his hunger, Naruto's eye has changed, pupils shrinking while the irises grew bigger, covering all of the visible eyes. His fangs were huge, and were glinting as the sliver-haired boy snarled. He had claws, and looked much more dangerous.

"He's hungry." Shino explained, and Naruto looked up at Kiba, then to the corpse on the ground. Kiba's eyes narrowed slightly, but huffed.

"Fine. I'll share." He said, and now free, Naruto jumped down to the body. He waited. Kiba watched him in confusion. "What is it?" He asked, and this time Naruto answered.

"_**Blood**_**.**" He said simply in a demonic voice. Shino's eyes widened in understanding.

"He's a vampire, Kiba." He said, and Kiba gaped. "He isn't interested in the meat. He want the blood, but since the food is yours, he won't cut it open." Kiba blinked, before nodding.

He jumped down, and ripped off some of the flesh, letting blood pour freely from the wound. Naruto lowered his head, lapping the liquid up happily. He let out a strange mew. Kiba turned back to Shino. "You eat meat too?" He asked, and Shino nodded. "I guess I can let you have some too..." He said cockily, and Shino smiled.

"Arigato." He simply said. As Kiba lowered his head to take another bite, he was stopped by Naruto.

"What is it Naru-" He started to say, but was cut off as Naruto gently pressed his lips against the wolf-boy's mouth. Naruto moaned slightly, and before Kiba could respond to the kiss, Naruto moved back again.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." He said, voice back to normal. He blushed, and returned to the deer. Kiba suppressed the urge to smirk, and when he heard buzzing, looked over at Shino, who was looking at him intently.

-------------------------

"So, you're a vampire?" Kiba asked, and Naruto nodded, looking at the ground. The werewolf turned to Shino. "-and you don't know what you are yet?" He asked again, and Shino shook his head. Kiba laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Here I thought that I was going to be alone!"

"Never." Naruto said, and the other two turned to him.

"What, Naruto?" Shino asked, and Naruto looked up, a small smile on his face.

"I'll never let you be alone." He said, sadly. "I never want to be left alone either."

Shino's eyes widened. "Your greatest fear." He half-asked. Naruto nodded, looking down at his hands, when a mosquito flew towards him. He unsheathed his claws, and swiped them forward. As he did, the light shone off them, and Kiba gasped.

"Your face." He noticed the long cut, that was bleeding heavily. Naruto reached up to touch it, but Shino had already pulled the silver haired boy's face toward him. He took out a cloth, and cleanly the wound softly. Kiba looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Naruto waved it off.

"I shouldn't have jumped you." he said, then, blinking, smirked. "Okay, I didn't 'jump' you, but maybe I should." He said, making Kiba confused. Shino pressed hard against the wound, making Naruto hiss.

"Stop making inappropriate jokes, Naruto." Shino scolded, and Naruto pouted. He rubbed against Shino, making him buzz.

"Don't be so possessive, Shino-kun; I love you both the same." He said, turning to Kiba. "Ne, Kiba?" He asked, and Kiba smirked, showing his sharp teeth.

"Well, not really." He directed the next bit to Shino. "He did kiss ME after all." He boasted, making Naruto chuckle.

Shino= 0

Kiba= 1

Shino grinned evilly.

"Actually, he kissed me before too." He said, feeling a challenge. Kiba growled slightly, still smiling.

Shino= 1

Kiba= 1

"Ah, but he liked kissing me more." He said, not really knowing the answer. Shino raised an eyebrow, and turned to Naruto for his explanation.

Naruto placed a finger to his chin, thinking. "Ne..neither of you responded much, so I wouldn't know." He said, shrugging. "I'm just gonna say, 'No comment'." He concluded, and both guy's sweatdropped.

Shino= -1

Kiba= -1

Naruto= 50

Kiba huffed. "I think he likes me more anyway. He ate dinner with me tonight." He said, and Shino 'hmm'ed.

"So did I. I've known him longer." He baited, Naruto looked back and forth between them as if watching a tennis match.

"I've talked to him more!"

"You were making fun of him." Shino said deadpanned. Naruto coughed to get their attention.

"Er, can you stop now? At first it sounded fun, having two dominant guys fighting over me, but I really think you're using me to talk to each other, without it being awkward." He said slyly, making both Shino and Kiba look slightly sick. "Sniff, I feel so used..." He said dramatically. "And not in the good way." He said, and Shino frowned.

"Dominant?" He asked, and Kiba laughed.

"You really don't know much about the night world, do you?" He asked, and Naruto glared at him until he shut up. The usually-blonde pointedly sat on Shino's lap, purring.

"Their are two general types of night creature. Dominant and Submissive. It's pretty self-explanatory." He said, and Shino nodded in understanding, and grinning at Kiba victoriously, lifting his arms, wrapping them around the smaller boy.

"So I-and Kiba- we are dominant?" He asked, and Naruto nodded.

"During mating season, night creatures search for mates, either just for sex, or for life. Dominants usually fight for the submissives, be it against another dominant, against the submissive, or just proving themselves to the submissive." He said, and pointed to Kiba. "You and Kiba are dominant." He said.

"You are a submissive?" Shino asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Probably why you two are bickering." He answered, and Shino blinked, understanding.

"When is mating season?" He asked, and Naruto grinned at him, eyebrows raised.

"It's coming soon. Why, already have someone to claim in mind." He pouted, looking away. "I hope it's me, ne?" He asked. Kiba growled. "Oh, it seems that Kiba wants you to pick him." He said, faking disappointment. Kiba yelped.

"NO! Not him!" He said sharply, before pulling Naruto from Shino's lap. He held onto him possessively. "You'd be perfect for my mate..." He purred, and Shino pulled Naruto back towards him. Naruto blinked, now knowing what it was like to be the rope in a game of tug-of-war.

He sighed, and brought his arms up, his left wrapping around Shino's chest, and his right gasping Kiba's. He pulled both of them closer, and leaned against them.

"If you'd just shut up, you'd hear me say that I like both of you the same." He said, watching the moon slowly delve down, out of sight. "And as much as I like being with you, I have to get ready for another *brilliant* day with Team Seven. Or, at least, being told to manage my chakra on my own." He said, showing sarcasm one would not usually link to the blonde. Kiba glared.

"If they don't help you, then what's the point of being a team?!" He asked. "Shino's told me about how they've been treating you." He looked sternly at the vamp, who giggled.

"You're so serious, Kiba-kun. Why would I care about how they treat me when I've got you two?" He asked, and with a wave, jumped off. Shino and Kiba shared a look.


	3. Chapter 3

(This is a shout out to PdeathIwingE. HI!)

"Am I going to do any training with you guys today?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. Kakashi rolled his eye, and Sakura answered.

"Of course not, baka! You're nowhere near Sasuke's level!" She crowed content with training with Sasuke alone. Naruto breathed in slowly.

"...What about you?" He asked, seemingly accepting the situation. Sakura blinked.

"What are you talking about, baka?! What about me?" She insulted yet again. Naruto stepped forward, a smile on his face. He stopped right in front of Sakura, and his smile disappeared.

"How are _you_ anywhere near Sasuke's level?!" He hissed, eyes glowing. "You seem fine with yelling at me and pointing out my faults, but what can you do that makes you better?" Sakura stepped back at the venom in the blonde's voice.

"Naruto, that's enough-" Kakashi started, but Naruto looked at him, annoyed.

"No, I'm just getting started, _Sensei_. You've allowed her to berate me when she felt like it, so now it's my turn." He turned back to his only female team mate. "I have-or should I say, HAD- my place in this team, but I don't recall, in any of our missions, where you were once ever useful. You don't train, you're too obsessed with Sasuke to do that, you don't even think about what it is to be a ninja." He spat. Sakura looked at him in outrage, but Naruto was already walking away.

"I am growing tired of these useless team meetings. This useless _team._ I don't think I'll come back." He said, and Kakashi poofed next to him, grabbing his shoulder firmly.

"You WILL come to these meetings. It's your responsibility as a ninja." He said sternly. Naruto looked up at him, all his pain and anguish caused by his team showing in his eyes.

"It's _your_ responsibility as my teacher to TEACH, isn't it?" He asked simply, and Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto lowered his head.

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled, running forward, Shino right behind him, and Akamaru at his heels. Kakashi stepped away from the blonde, and Akamaru jumped between them, growling fiercely.

"You are upset." Shino said, buzzing. Kiba kept an eye on Naruto's team.

"Go on; you said you weren't interested in Naruto. Back off!" He growled savagely. He turned to Naruto. "Naru-chan, are you okay?" He said, worried. Naruto smiled, looking away from his team.

"I've lost my temper." He said, and held a hand above his eyes. "The sun is giving me a headache." He added, and started to walk away. "I'm...going to rest for a while." Shino walked with him, just as Hinata and Kurenai ran up.

"I'm aware of what's going on, Kakashi." She said, dangerously. "We're going to get the teams changed." She announced, and there was silence, until...

Naruto turned around, his keen ears picking the conversation up. "WAIT, WHAT?!" He yelled, spinning around. They ran back. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" He asked, and when Hinata nodded, blushing slightly, he jumped into the air. "YATTA!" He cried happily. He fell down, and was caught by Kiba, who laughed. "Wait! How are you going to get the teams changed? That will disrupt the other teams."

Kiba smirked. "It's best for each of us to get used to working with people other than our original team. You might be on mine, ne?" He asked, and Naruto easily jumped from his grasp.

"In your dreams." He smirked. "Wet dreams, ne?" He said innocently, and Kiba growled at him. Team Seven stared. Naruto clapped his hands together. "Well it's been fun, and I'd love to stay an' chat, but you two are total douches." He said, looking at Sakura and Kakashi. He waved again. "Bye Sasuke!" He called, and ran off.

Sasuke watched the blonde leave in shock. Naruto had just been nice to him? What's going on? He heard a noise, and turned to see Shino and Kiba glaring and growling and buzzing. He twitched. What was their problem?

Kakashi sweatdropped at the amount of killing intent those two boys seemed to give off. Kurenai shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Cut it out, guys. Go on and annoy Naruto." She said, and the two ran off. Kakashi coughed.

"Er, what's with them?" He asked. Kurenai glared, but answered anyway.

"They're very protective of Naruto, for some reason. But that's not important. You haven't been teaching him." She said, and Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aa, well, I thought it was best for him to enhance his chakra control, while Sakura and Sasuke moved on, having already surpassed it." He said, but Kurenai glared.

"You KNOW that the only reason he has such trouble controlling his chakra is that he has more than the last two Hokages COMBINED!" She said angrily. Sakura and Sasuke gaped with shock.

"H-He has that much chakra?!" Sakura stuttered, and Hinata gave her a dirty look.

"N-Naruto is much s-stronger than he appears..." She trailed off, growing redder as everyone started to pay attention to her. Kuranai nodded, and they started to walk away.

"We're getting Naruto out of this Team. Enjoy him while you can." She said, and Hinata shot Sakura a surprisingly dark look before leaving. Kakashi watched them leave, a troubled look on his face.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi turned suddenly.

"We're going to see Naruto." He said, finally. "But don't worry; the Council wouldn't allow our teams to be messed up."

--------------------------

"Baka!" Naruto cried, swiping a Kiba, who was laughing. Shino looked up at them, from in the middle of the lake.

"I couldn't help it! He was right there!" The dogboy crowed. Team Seven, who was watching form the trees, shared a look.

"...You're dead." Shino said, not seeing the hiding Team's look of shock as he spoke, and jumped out of the water. Kiba yelped, and got up, dodging the other boy. Naruto groaned.

"Hah! You're just jealous because Naru-chan likes me more!" Kiba said again. Shino buzzed, but stopped when Naruto held out a hand, exuding annoyance.

"How many times do we have to go over this? STOP COMPETEING FOR MY FAVOUR DAMMIT, OR I'LL RIP OUT WHATEVER BRAINS YOU STILL HAVE!" He hissed, and Shino smirked, sitting down.

"You need to control yourself, Kiba." He chided. Kiba glowered, but turned to Naruto.

"Hey, Naru-chan, are you happy that we told Kurenai about what was going on?" He asked, slightly fearful of the fiery submissive's reaction. But instead, Naruto just smiled.

"You're expecting me to be angry. Why are you expecting me to be angry?" He asked. Kiba sighed, relieved.

"You're...not exactly one who asks for help." He said lamely. Naruto stood, looking out to the water.

"I must admit; you're right. Staying with Team Seven had become, to me, a sort of mission in itself. I didn't want to show weakness by giving in." He said. Shino looked around, seemingly sensing something. Team Seven hid further into the shrubs.

"You've never said anything bad about Uchiha Sasuke, though everyone thought you hated him. Why?" He asked the one question Sasuke had wanted to know the answer to.

Naruto placed a finger on his chin, thinking. "Well, at first I didn't like him, because, to me, he was throwing away everything important in life to kill his brother." He said, slowly. Then he smiled. "But then I realized; humans only live a measly hundred years before their existence gets erased from this world. If he only has that long, then he should try to make his dream come true before his time is over." He shrugged. "After that, I saw he really wasn't that bad. I mean, not much of a talker, but he only really talked to _me, _even if it was just to say 'dobe' or something like that. It was nice." He trailed off. Kiba growled.

"You seem to like him too much." He said. Naruto smirked.

"Jealous, are we?" He asked slyly. "It seems I've found another nerve. Now, at random moments, I'm going to start acting like a fangirl for him to drive you mad!" He said, clapping his hands. Kiba growled louder. Naruto flicked him. "'Cause he's just sooo good-looking!" He teased. Sasuke twitched from behind his bush.

"Naruto, stop infuriating him." Shino said, pretending he hadn't buzzed in envy when hearing Naruto talk about his rival with that tone. Naruto purred.

"But I'm speaking the truth! In fact, he's waiting in those bushes, until he can take me!" He giggled. Team Seven stiffened.

"Oh well. They've found us." Kakashi said boredly. Sakura was glaring at Naruto, while Sasuke was just staring curiously. Shino watched them cautiously, while Kiba jumped ahead.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" He asked angrily. Naruto jumped over to Sasuke, hugging him.

"I told you! Now go away, so we can do it like they do it on Discovery Channel!" He almost sang. Sakura almost hissed.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, you freak!" She yelled. Naruto glared right back.

"Why should I? It's not like you can do anything to stop me." He challenged. He licked Sasuke's cheek, making the other boy slightly uncomfortable, in a good way. "Right now, we're making three people jealous. That's awesome." He stated, and started to hum in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eyes started to close contentedly. Kiba growled, and Shino buzzed.

"Naruto, get away from him." Shino said, almost dangerously. Kiba nodded. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like that bastard anywhere near you, Naru-chan!" Kiba told him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But mating season's coming up. Whatever am I going to do then? I mean, seriously," He smirked at the two boys. "It's not like you want me." Sasuke's eyes opened again.

"What...did you just do?" He asked, and Naruto blinked.

"I just started a vampiric hum, it's to calm you down." He explained. Sakura glared.

"So you're using some kind of jutsu on him? That makes sense; otherwise no one would go near you." She jabbed, only to be blasted with a huge amount of killing intent. Kakashi looked interested.

"Vampiric?" He asked. Shino and Kiba looked at Naruto in question.

"Are you going to-" Kiba started, and Naruto nodded.

"Just about me though, you have your own choice." He first said, then turned to Kakashi. "Yes, vampiric, as in from a vampire. Which is me." He said simply, then his eyes narrowed slyly. "Haven't there been moments when I was stronger than you could explain? Smarter than you thought?" He looked them over, then snuggled against Sasuke. "I like to pretend, but at night I can't. Because then I become the true me." He sniffed Sasuke's neck, then sighed happily. "You smell nice." He commented. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about my blood?" He asked worriedly, and Naruto giggled.

"Well, yes, but I can't help it; I haven't eaten in weeks." He explained. Kiba smirked.

"Then feed, Naru-chan; he's right there." He egged on, but Naruto shook his head, stepping away from Sasuke.

"No, I will stick with animals until I get a chance to feed from someone useless." He said sternly, then turned back to Kakashi. "So why are you here again?" He asked, and Kakashi looked him over, cautiously. "For goodness sake, just because you know what I am now, it doesn't mean I'm going to randomly attack you."

"We wanted to know why you were suddenly so different." He glanced at the two boys, who were standing on either side on Naruto protectively. "Now I know, I guess."

Blue eyes surveyed him intently. "What are you talking about? I didn't 'suddenly' change, but you didn't notice me changing, because you were busy ignoring me." Naruto hissed, suddenly looking dangerous. Shino placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Yes, Shino-kun?" He asked, and the bugboy pointed to the sky. The moon was just peeping over the horizon.

"It's nearly night." He told him. Naruto smiled.

"She has come to us again, as faithful to us as we are to her." He said cryptically. "Team Seven, you should be leaving now." He said, but Sakura shook her head.

"We have to keep an eye on you now that we know what you are!" She almost screeched. Naruto winced, then shrugged.

"I'm changing now, Naru-chan." Kiba piped up, as smoke seemed to rise from his body. Naruto nodded. Kiba's body set on fire, and soon after died out, leaving the savage Kiba behind. He smirked at the shocked Team. "I'm a werewolf, yo." He said, and Shino took off his glasses and coat, showing his glowing purple eyes to the world. Naruto walked down to the lake, walking over the water, until he reached the middle. He waited until the moon, moving faster, was right above him, then raised his arms to the sky.

A screech sounded, as millions of bats swooped down, circling him. He jumped into the sky, turning, and the bats descended onto him. He landed, completely covered in bats, a type of second skin. One flew off, showing part of his poncho. Another removed itself, and Naruto's bare leg was revealed. One last one flew from his face, showing his slitted glowing eyes. Then, with a rush, they all flew off, showing the silver-haired, red-wearing Naruto. He smiled, showing off his fangs. He turned, and walked back to the group. He looked at his old team in amusement, as they stared at him. "Do you like it?" He purred, eyes straying to Sasuke's neck, before looking away.

"You should cover that neck of yours; I don't want to mark it." He said, with a bit of strain in his voice. Sasuke pulled his shirt up a bit more, hiding his neck better. Naruto smiled at him softly. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun." He said, adding the honorific at the end. Kakashi looked at him in surprise.

"I can feel power coming from you." He said, and Naruto snorted.

"And understatement if I ever heard one. Vampires-in fact, nearly all nocturnal humanoids- are more powerful than any ninja here." he said, and saw Sasuke look interested. He smiled, looking down. "Us vampires can bestow onto others out gifts by a type of bite, and I am willing to do so if anyone is interested." He said, making everyone stare at him.

"Er, we appreciate the offer, but no one would want to accept." Kakashi said, answering for his team. Naruto looked up at Sasuke discreetly, and Sasuke let a small smirk fleet upon his face for a moment, realizing that the offer was meant for him.

Kiba looked at Naruto in surprise, then at Sasuke. His lips formed a tight line. "Why are you still here?" He asked Team Seven rudely. Naruto smiled.

"They must be curious. Funny, how that only happens once I've made it clear I don't want anything to do with them." Sasuke 'hn'ed, and turned to go, leading the team away. Naruto waved a bit, only to have Shino's annoyed buzzing as a response. He winced.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, blue eyes wide in questioning.

"Well, since there is no...no standing Hokage, now that Sarutobi-kun had left us, we'll need to find a new one." Jiraiya said hesitantly. Naruto looked down, then nodded.

"When are we leaving?" He asked, and Jiraiya laughed.

"That's my little vamp. Right now, if you're ready." He said, ruffling Naruto's hair affectionately. Naruto bared his fangs playfully.

"Okay then. Should I wear this, or my other clothes?" He asked, and Jiraiya shrugged. Naruto called his familiars to him, and they surrounded him, in the same way they had weeks ago, when he had revealed himself to Team Seven, but when they dispersed, Naruto was wearing the poncho and other clothes, but his hair and eyes were the same blonde and normal blue.

Jiraiya raised his hand in a thumbs up. "Nice!"

-----------------

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked himself, looking out from his window, to his roof. Two little yellow eyes looked back, wide and curious.

"Nyun?" The creature yipped, and looking closer, Sasuke realized it was a little bat.

"A bat?" He murmured, and the bat flapped its wings delightedly.

"Nyuuun!" Sasuke blinked, and the bat flitted over to him, nestling into his shoulder. Sasuke decided against pushing the little animal off, and pulled back into his house.

"I guess I will call you Nyun, since that's all you seem to say." He concluded, and Nyun shifted, as if shrugging.

"Nyun."

After a while of searching for something for the critter to eat, Sasuke started to muse. "You know, I have a...friend who uses bats to fight." He said, and Nyun started to nod vigorously. "...what?" He asked, then Nyun flew over to Sasuke's team photo, and licked to picture of Naruto. "That's right. How did you know that?" Nyun squeaked, then its eyes turned bright blue and slitted for a moment. Sasuke's eye widened.

"You're one of Naruto's bats?" He asked, and Nyun nodded.

"...Nyun."

------------

"We're staying here for a few nights, Naruto." Jiraiya told his silent student. "Naruto?" After getting no response, he turned to see Naruto sitting up straight, with his eyes closed, obviously either talking with his familiars, or seeing through their eyes. He sighed.

Naruto smiled, opening his eyes, which glowed and were slit for a split second.

"I heard you. Now go, do whatever perverted things you were planning." Then he glared. "As long as it's not with me, perv." He warned. Jiraiya laughed, and left. Naruto looked around the room, eyes soft.

"He called me his friend..."

---------------------

"Hey, is it true that Uchiha Itachi is out in the open and is after Uzumaki Naruto?!" A random chuunin cried, jumping into the room. Sasuke stiffened, and Kakashi sighed.

"Baka..." Kurenai muttered, and when the chuunin laid eyes on Sasuke, he cursed. Sasuke got up from his seat, running out of the room.

He skidded to a stop in front of the Ichiraku's ramen stand, not finding his blonde ex-team mate there. He gritted his teeth.

"Where is he?" He asked himself, dark eyes scanning the area.

"Nyun?" A creature cried from behind him. He jumped, then relaxed when he saw the little bat.

"Oh, Nyun, it's you. Where's Naruto?" He asked, and Nyun handed him a letter.

'_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you've come to check on me, for more info on vampirism, you've probably noticed that I'm not there._

_Don't worry, I'm just going on a short trip with Jiraiya-ecchi to look for the next Hokage (Ero-sennin says that we'll find her gambling, so I'm not quite sure I want her as our Hokage). I'll talk to you when I get back. _

_I've sent one of my familiars to watch you, he's a baby, so I haven't named him, but you can if you want. He's always going "Nyun nyun" and he seemed to like you._

_I really don't mind making you a vampire if that's what you want. You want to kill your brother; this will help you do that._

_Naruto'_

Sasuke read it over and over. "This doesn't help me at all." Nyun landed on his shoulder, looking curiously at his 'owner'. "I've got to find Naruto; he could be in danger. My brother's after him." He explained, and Nyun's eyes widened. He closed his eyes, then opened them, blue again. Sasuke recognized Naruto in them. "Naruto?" He asked, and Nyun nodded. "Be careful. Can Nyun lead me to where you are?" He asked, and Nyun nodded again, eyes fading back to yellow. He took to the sky, circling, before leading Sasuke in a certain direction.

------------------

Naruto frowned, eyes glowing in the dark room, showing worry.

"If Sasuke comes, he could be harmed. But if he does not...No. He needs to do this." Naruto sighed, clicking his tongue against his fangs irritably. "But I should not be worrying about him, but about myself." He bit his lips, thinking of Shino and Kiba. "Should I call them?" He asked himself. The room he was in, that seemed to be pitch black, moved, and millions of tiny yellow eyes opened to look at the vampire in question.

"Murr?" One large one purred. Naruto nodded, petting the elder bat, with was the size of a wolf, on the head.

"You are right. I will be fine." He said, and watched the sun set, safe from its rays.

A few hours later, a knock was heard at his door, making him automatically suspicious. The bats surrounding him started to hiss quietly, and he raised a hand to calm them.

"Jiraiya-ecchi?" He called, speaking normally again, hoping to sound oblivious. "Don't you have a key?"

There was no answer, and it was obvious it was not his perverted teacher on the other side. He opened the door a crack, to lay eyes upon two men dressed in black cloaks, that had red clouds stitched onto them. One was a creepy fish guy, and the other...made his breath catch in his chest.

He looked like an older version of Sasuke, but also looked more dangerous. He looked down at the blonde, whose eyes had returned to normal in the light, sizing him up.

"Heh, he's a shrimp. This will be easy." The fish guy chuckled, unimpressed. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, Naruto had been told, simply looked over at his partner, before watching Naruto, Sharingan activated.

"Careful, Kisame; he may be able to use Kyuubi's chakra, and will be a challenge."

Naruto glared up at him. 'This mortal thinks that the only way I could reach power would be to use that...annoyance's chakra? If he was not Sasuke's prey, I would kill him.' He looked over at Kisame darkly.

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "The shrimp trying to act tough! I should cut off his arms; that would quiet him down." He raised his sword, bringing it down, only to have Naruto grasp it, stopping its descent. Kisame's eyes widened, while Itachi looked bored. "He's not losing any chakra!" He exclaimed. Naruto bared his fangs at him.

"Such a pathetic mortal as yourself should be humbled in my presence, human." He hissed, and his bats flew out from behind him.

"He isn't using the fox's chakra." Itachi noted, a glint of interest in his eyes. Naruto laughed.

"That weakling is nothing compared to me. He is busy hiding in his cage." He said, pushing Kisame away.

"So you have control of the demon?" Itachi's smooth voice asked from behind. Naruto had to stop himself from shuddering.

'He has a more dominate aura than Shino and Kiba combined.' He thought, biting his lip. He took a breath, his bats screeching to avert the ninja's attention for a moment.

"I do." He answered simply.

"You need to come with us, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, forcefully. Naruto glared.

"I will do nothing of the sort, mortal!" He stepped back. Itachi smirked, grabbing him and pulling him toward the older Uchiha.

"I am much more than most mortals, Naruto-kun." He purred. Naruto blushed against his will. "But what are you?" He asked. Naruto didn't answer. Itachi arm snaked around Naruto's middle, down, the up, under the vampire's shirt. Naruto twitched, about to either kill the man or kiss him, when-

"ITACHI!" Sasuke's voice rang out, fury evident. Itachi let go of Naruto, who jumped away, disgusted. He hissed slightly, before turned worried eyes to his friend.

"Sasuke!" He called, and Sasuke looked at him for a second, before focusing on his brother.

"What were you doing with Naruto?!" He asked, voice much lower than usual. Itachi raised an eyebrow, amused.

"We were about to take him away." He said, but Sasuke jammed a kunai into the wall angrily.

"What were YOU doing to him?" He repeated.

"I was telling him how I am above the mortals he has associated me with. Is he _important_ to you?" He asked, and Naruto found himself wondering what Sasuke's answer would be, while at the same time willing the boy to say no.

Sasuke hesitated. "He's...another stepping stone to power, to killing you!" He said, incensing himself. Naruto sighed in relief. Kisame stepped forward, toward Sasuke, but Itachi stopped him.

"I will deal with him. He is, after all, my brother." He said, almost mockingly, and Kisame stepped back, planning to watch, but a bat crashing into his shoulder told him otherwise.

"A shrimp, am I?" Naruto asked dangerously, moving forward predatoraly. Sasuke charged toward his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened exactly?" Jiraiya asked, after finding his student fighting for his life and chasing the Akatsuki members out.

Naruto sat down next to the unconscious Sasuke, holding the darker boy to his chest.

"Itachi used some sort of Sharingan attack on Sasuke, and he screamed before passing out." He said, worried. Jiraiya sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"The same happened to Kakashi, apparently." He said. "That was another reason to find Tsunade. Only she has the medical skills to help them." He said, and Naruto stood up, holding Sasuke, with a determination Jiraiya hadn't seen in his eyes the whole trip.

"Then we will find her!" He said sharply, turning to the hole in the wall, where Itachi and a heavily injured Kisame had left. He took a step forward, only to jump back as a giant green blur spun around and tried to kick him. He grabbed the attacking foot, easily holding it in place.

"What?! I have missed the battle of youth?! Curses!" Maito Gai shouted, looking down at the small boy who had blocked his huge kick. "Though youth still continues to shine in you, Naruto-kun!" He complemented, and Naruto smiled somewhat.

"Ah, Gai." Jiraiya said, almost happily. "We need you to take Sasuke back to the Konohan hospital." He said, and Gai picked the unconscious Uchiha up.

"But of course! I will help him recover by reading him the laws of YOUTH!" He cheered, before jumping off.

"I don't trust Sasuke-kun with him." Naruto said seriously. Jiraiya grabbed his bags, and threw them at Naruto.

"Screw that; we've got to get the hell outta here before the owner of this place realizes what happened!" He said. Naruto got ready, and called his familiars to him, and they lowered a plank of wood held by two lengths of rope. Jiraiya sat down on it, and Naruto stood on it behind him, and they took off, the bats easily carrying them.

An hour later, they landed in another village. The civilians around them watched them land with awe, and a large amount of fear, but quickly returned to their daily lives when it become apparent that they did not wish harm upon them. Jiraiya looked around.

"I think we should split up, we'll find her quicker." He decided, and Naruto nodded, walking south. He followed what he felt was a strong chakra source, but ended up at a gambling house. He frowned, looking at the area surrounding him. The red light district. He shrugged to himself.

"Hey, kid!" A voice called from behind him. He turned, and saw a man looking at him funnily.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What are you doing here? This is no place for a kid!" He chided. Another man, this one suspicious-looking, stepped forward.

"Leave the boy alone. He might be here for a..." He leered. "Reason. Want to make fast money, kid?" He asked. The first man looked disgustedly at him, and Naruto looked at the pervert coldly.

"Get away from me." He said, walking away. The man pushed the kind one aside, and grabbed Naruto, pulling him down an alley way. Naruto stayed silent, allowing himself to be dragged away.

"Listen to me." The man sneered. "You're going to work here, and you're going to like it." He threatened. He smirked, and pulled Naruto further, toward a door. "You do what we say, slut, and you don't get hurt." Naruto made himself look smalller, while inwardly wondering how he was going to get out of this. His stomach rumbled, and he hid a smirk.

"Hmm, hungry, are you, brat? You'll get your food after your first...job." The man said, and pushed him inside. "Got a new one! This one's cute, too!" He called out. Two more men walked in, and eyed the boy.

"You're right. Did he come willingly, or did you snag him?" They laughed.

"Snagged him. Served him right for being in the red light district." A shorter man touched Naruto's cheek, making him move away.

"He's not trained, we better break him now." He said, and they smirked. Naruto realized what they were planned to do, and decided to act.

"You had better not do that, humans." He hissed. The men looked at him in surprise.

"He talks. We'll have to fix that." The man who had caught him took off his belt. He swung it at Naruto. He grabbed it easily, and pulled it from the man's grasp.

"Fools. Not heeding my warning has sealed your fate." he looked up, showing his fangs. He swung his clawed hand backward, slicing through the man behind him, cutting him into six pieces.

The other two jumped back. "S-STOP!" One yelled. They tried to make a run for it, but was stopped by some strange force.

"Why are you running, dears?" Naruto purred, eyes glowing. "Come here." He ordered, and against their will, they walked toward him. He grabbed the first, and ripped part of his shirt, baring that man's neck. "Finally, a useless person." He murmured, before digging his teeth into the guy's neck, and draining him of all his blood. The body fell to the ground, and Naruto proceeded to feed from the other one.

He smirked. He was going to be well fed today. He walked out of the room, searching for other 'useless' people."

Several minutes later, Naruto left the building, a healthy glow in his cheeks, and a sack in his hands. When he entered the street, the same kindly man who had tried to protect him ran forward.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" He cried, worried. Naruto smiled. Placing the sack into the man's hand, he turned to walk away.

"I'm fine. People should never try to hurt a ninja. That's for you." He said shortly, and jumped away.

The man looked down into the sack, and paled. A bloody hand, still oozing red liquid, grasped desperately onto a small bag. After getting a police officer to remove the hand, the man gasped as he saw the money nearly overflowing from the bag.

(SHort chap, but I want to make sure I'm a few chapters ahead of wat i post, and i've hit writer's block)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto noticed that everyone he passed now moved out of his way, while still looking at him in awe. He hid a smile. Word seemed to spread fast in this town.

"Are you the one who got rid of the bad people?" A little girl in front of him asked. Naruto blinked in surprise, looking down at the girl.

"Kina-chan! Come back here!" Her mother urged cautiously. Naruto glanced at her, before facing the girl again. He kneeling down in front of her.

"How does a little one like you know of it?" He asked. The girl scuffed the ground cutely.

"Mama was talking to Papa. She said how it was good that the brot-browth- thing was gone. What's the word?" she asked herself. Naruto smiled, smaller fangs glinting.

"It would be best you never learnt that word, little one." He said kindly.

The girl's big brown eyes stared up at him happily. "My name's Kinako!" She introduced. Naruto ruffled her hair gently.

"My name is Naruto, Koneko." He said kindly. The girl pulled at his poncho.

"My Mama's over here." She pointed at the now-less worried mother. Naruto smiled at her.

"I think your Mama wants you back now, Koneko." He said, and the girl skipped back to her mother. Naruto smiled, and continued back toward the gambling house he had seen before. He entered it quietly, and this time no one tried to stop him.

"Hah! You lose again, Legendary Sucker!" A voice cried happily. Naruto looked up, to see a blonde, large-breasted woman curse. A younger woman, with short black hair, looked slightly nervous.

"Tsunade-sama, don't you think you should stop now? You've lost quite a lot of money." She urged. Naruto's eyes narrowed. His senses had been right.

"I won't stop until I win, Shizune. He seems to be winning too easily." Tsunade grumbled. Naruto's sharp eyes caught a glimpse of a card under the happy winner's sleeve. He took his time to walk up to the Sannin.

"Because he's cheating." He said, while the winner celebrated with his friends. Tsunade looked up at him.

"What's a kid doing in these parts, brat?" She asked, not unkindly. Naruto smirked.

"Ninja business. I can help you out, if you don't mind cheating against a cheater." He offered. Tsunade glared at the man in front of her, who was currently holding a big pile of her money.

"Sure kid, if you could actually help." She said. Naruto smiled, and placed a hand on Tsunade's head lightly. "What are you doing, bra-" She stopped, when, in her mind's eye, all the players' hands were revealed. Naruto looked pointedly at the little bats hanging for the high ceiling, behind the other players. She smirked.

Naruto watched detachedly as she quickly won back all her money, plus some. As she stood, she glared down at the group.

"Serves you right for cheating." She added salt to the wound, and walked out, Shizune and Naruto following quietly.

"Thanks for helping me win back my money, kid." She said. Naruto waved it off. "What's your name?"

Naruto looked around, sensing for Jiraiya. He let out a small burst of chakra. Tsunade and Shizune tensed, and, on their guard, watched him cautiously.

"Me?" He smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I've been looking for you." He said. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You?" She asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, me!" He said. Jiraiya jumped down next to him.

"Ah, you found her. Good job, Naruto. I knew taking you along was a good idea." He said. Naruto smirked.

"That's him? The boy with...?" Tsunade began to ask. Jiraiya nodded.

"The Kyuubi. Naruto's also my student." He explained. Shizune smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked. Jiraiya turned serious.

"We need you. We need a Hokage." He said. Naruto cut in.

"Plus we have two ninjas who have been attacked by Tsukyomi, and cannot be healed by our level of medic nins." Naruto said. Tsunade looked at them coldly.

"My answer is no. Only an idiot would accept that job. Everyone just dies anyway." No sooner had she said, that the area itself turned deadly cold. Jiraiya, who seemed to be mostly unaffected, looked at Naruto nervously.

"Take that back." Naruto said sharply, glaring. Tsunade smirked, raising an eybrow.

"Oh, so the brat wants to become Hokage, huh? I was kinda impressed with the trick you did with the bats, but you're no where near that level." She said. Jiraiya winced.

"Ah, you have no idea...." Both ignored him.

"You want to prove that in a fight?" Naruto challenged, dead serious. Shizune stepped forward.

"Ano, excuse my interruption, but I don't think that's a good idea, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama is a sannin." She warned. Jiraiya smirked, and pushed Naruto forward.

"He's made his choice now, he has to suffer the consequences!" Tsunade said, jumping back, fist up.

Naruto readied himself. "She uses chakra to increase her speed and strength, yes?" He asked. Jiraiya nodded. Naruto also smirked. He ran at a fast speed toward the sannin, who stood confident. He raised his hand, claws growing sharp, and sliced at her. She dodged, a bit surprised, but unimpressed.

"So you've taught him to control the Kyuubi's chakra? That's not near enough!" She mocked, sending a punch Naruto's way, and the other blonde dodged.

"Naruto's never used the Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya told her. Naruto laughed.

"He's terrified of me!" Tsunade soon grew tired of what, to her, seemed to be gloating, and brought her hand forward.

"That's enough out of you!" She, with what she thought was enough strength to knock the boy out, flicked him on the forehead. Naruto blinked.

"...Was that supposed to hurt, girl?" He hissed, eye glowing. "If so, then let me show you what I can do!" His bats swirled around him, and his hair shimmered silver. He grinned widely, and brought his claws down, and from them shot eight purple streaks of energy, flying toward the sannin. Her eyes widened, and she jumped out of the way, barely missing them. She looked with shock at the damage it caused the ground it hit, decomposing it like acid. While she was looking away, Naruto jumped forward, landing on the roof of the building, grabbing her jacket, hanging her over the edge. His face took a demonic appearance.

"I do not care if you do not wish to become the Kage of Konoha, mortal," He started, fangs elongating. "But you will return and you WILL help my old teacher and Sasuke, and _never_ imply Sarutobi was an idiot." He hissed dangerously. Tsunade looked at him in horror.

"Naruto-kun. Stop." Jiraiya ordered softly. Naruto returned to his impish cute state, and set Tsunade back on the ground.

"Hai, sensei." He said gently. He jumped down, next to Jiraiya, one of his bigger bats, the one the size of a wolf, named Mur, resting next to him. The rest flew off.

They heard clapping, and turned to see the little girl Naruto had met before.

"No one can beat Naru-chan!" she shouted happily. Naruto blinked.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked. The girl's mother held Kinako's shoulder, smiling slightly.

"Y-you're very scary, but your heart is in the right- the right place." She said carefully. Naruto looked at her strangely, but still smiled.

"What are you?" Tsunade whispered. Naruto looked back at her.

"Something stronger than you can imagine." He said cryptically. "Are you going to help Kakashi-san and Sasuke?" He asked. Tsunade glared, shrugging, and walked off. Naruto grit his teeth.

Jiraiya sighed. "I'll talk to her. She's one of those people who automatically does something to annoy someone, even if that someone could kill her in a second." He said, running after his old team mate. Shizune smiled nervously.

"W-what are you, anyway, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"I'm a vampire." He watched her grow alarmed. "Don't worry, I've just fed, and I don't feed from good people." He assured, looking around. "What am I going to do now?" He wondered. He winced as Kinako jumped onto his back.

"Play with me!" She ordered. Naruto stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Of course, little Koneko." He obliged, and she sat on his shoulders, pointing towards the playground. Shizune smiled, then joined them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Something's wrong." Naruto suddenly said, looking away from the children around him. Shizune looked worried.

"W-What is it?" She asked.

Naruto whistled, and Mur landed on the ground, three kids on his back. They hopped off, and Naruto stood up.

"Mur, did you see anything up there?" He asked. Mur nodded.

"Murrr..." He growled, eyes boring into his master's. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Orochimaru!" He cried. Shizune gasped. They ran toward the disturbance, and looked in horror at the fight between the three summon bosses. Jiraiya looked down, and grinned as he saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I'm in a bit of a bind here. Mind helping out?" he asked. Orochimaru looked down at the blonde, unimpressed.

"Your 'trustworthy student' is the Kyuubi vessel? Pathetic choice, but I really shouldn't have expected anything better from you." He said. Naruto calmly raised his hand to his mouth. Everyone watched carefully, and his fangs elongated, and he bit into his hand. He raised it to the sky.

"I summon thee, Dementor!" With a burst of smoke, the summon boss of the bats joined the fray. He was about the size of the others, but when he spread out his wings, he appeared five times as huge.

"*What do you wish, Naruto-chan?*" The boss said in vampiric. Naruto understood him perfectly.

"*Help me against the snake, Dementor-sama*" He asked, the same language flowing easily over his tongue. The bat looked over at the snake, then smirked.

"*Happily.*" He unfurled his wings, and with a flap, landed on Manda. The snake hissed in anger, flicking his tail around, but Dementor grasped it in his fangs. Orochimaru spat out his katana, and Tsunade jumped forward to subdue him. Jiraiya didn't seem to be able to do anything.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what's wrong?" Naruto called out, grasping Dementor's fur. Jiraiya looked at him apologetically.

"I was drinking with Tsunade and she drugged me with something that drained my chakra." Naruto and Shizune's eyes widened.

"_What?_" Naruto hissed, but couldn't continue, as Kabuto started to attack him.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you look different." The man with hair similar to Naruto's commented. Naruto dodged Kabuto's scalpel.

"Ah, you like? This is who I really am, and I won't let you get away with abandoning Konoha! I won't play the idiotic genin I did before!" Naruto unsheathed his claws. Kabuto's glasses flashed.

"Good. I knew you were different." He smirked, looking the vamp over. "Orange really didn't suit you." Naruto's bats flew to his aid, and Naruto jumped at the traitor. Kabuto swiped out with a kunai, which Naruto met with a claw. "I don't know why you choose to side with such a weak village. One that hates you, above that." Naruto snarled, and shot ten slices of purple energy at the medic nin. He dodged most of them , but two hit him in the stomach. Naruto smirked, but it faded away when he saw Kabuto rise again.

"How can your healing rate be so fast?" He asked softly. Kabuto just smiled.

"Family bloodline. Nothing like your kyuubi-healing, but good enough to get the job done." Naruto grit his teeth. Shizune jumped next to him.

"Tsunade will do fine on her own. Do you need help?" Shizune asked. Naruto watched the opponent carefully.

"I'm sure, if I used more of my strength, I could take him down, but I would be grateful if you helped." Shizune nodded, jumping back.

"I'll exude some poison, so get out of the way, Naruto-kun!" Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry about me!" She nodded, then formed seals, and breathed out a huge cloud of poison. Naruto jumped into it, hidden in the smoke.

Kabuto looked around, holding his breath. His eyes widened as something sliced into his chest, and he gasped, shooting out of the fog.

He hit the floor, and Naruto continued to attack him, not giving him a chance to heal. Naruto stopped mid-swipe to look to the side. Dementor had Manda caught, while Jiraiya had created a huge swamp to keep the snake in place. Tsunade was currently beating Orochimaru with a vengeance. Tsunade grunted as Manda's now-flailing tail hit her, sending her into the swamp. Naruto's eyes widened.

Kabuto jumped up when Naruto was distracted, and, healing himself to the best of his abilities, and jumped to Orochimaru. The snake man snarled at the blonde woman, and the two jumped away. Naruto and Shizune ran to the swamp, as the summons disappeared.

"*Thank you, Dementor-sama!*" Naruto called, as the bat faded. He gave him a nod, and left. Naruto ran straight to Jiraiya, as the swamp disappeared. Shizune went to Tsunade.

"Jiraiya-sensei, are you okay?" He cried, and Mur ran to the sannin to hold him up. Jiraiya gave a smile, leaning against the bat.

"Sure, kid. I'll be better in a while." Naruto smiled, then turned to look at Tsunade.

"How DARE you poison my teacher!" He hissed, glaring. He stomped up to the sannin, fangs bared, hair flashing in the light. Shizune, holding her Master up, stepped back, paling. Tsunade just looked tired. Naruto looked right up at her, rage clear in his eyes. "If you EVER do something to hurt one of my precious people again, I will kill you!" He spun right round, and walked to his teacher, pushing him onto Mur's back.

* * *

Shino started, and Kiba froze, looking around.

"What...was that feeling?" Kiba asked, lowering his chopsticks. They were sitting in Naruto's favourite ramen stand, after looking around for their favourite blonde. Shino buzzed, and stood up, looking outside the stand.

Gai jumped down from a building overhead, carrying an unconscious Uchiha. He started to run towards the hospital, when Shino appeared in front of him. "Ah, Abrame-san. I apologize, but I must get the youthful Sasuke to the hostpital."

"What happened to him?" Kiba asked, glaring down at the ex-team mate of his friend. The two genins ran with the Taijutsu legend, surprisingly keeping up.

"He went to help the youthful Naruto-kun against his very unyouthful brother, Itachi, and his accomplice." The boys' eyes widened.

"Is Naru-chan okay?" Gai nodded.

"The two forced Itachi to retreat, but not before Sasuke got struck by Tsukyomi, a strong mental attack." He smiled. "Do not worry. Naruto was unharmed, and has continued with his teacher to find someone who can heal him." He waved, and, with more speed than before, disappeared with a trail of smoke.

Kiba and Shino slowed to a stop, and shared a glance. "So that's where he is. Why didn't he tell us?" Kiba asked, somewhat hurt.

Shino look to where Gai had came from. "Well, Gai said the Sasuke left to help while Naruto had already left. Perhaps Naruto didn't think he'd find any trouble?" Kiba shrugged. Shino sighed, worriedly. "But Uchiha came back like that...which means they did."

Kiba bared his teeth slightly. "If Naru-chan's hurt in any way I'll-" Shino nodded.

"Maybe we should go to find him." They ran out of the village, and Kiba sniffed the air.

"Let me try and find his scent..." Shino blinked, bugs flying around him.

"We don't need his scent." Kiba looked over at him, eyebrow raised. "I...can sense his chakra...I think..." Shino was unsure, and it showed in his speech. That was odd.

Kiba straightened, annoyed. "Then which way do we go?" Shino closed his eyes, and pointed west.

They ran.

* * *

"I already said I was sorry, and Jiraiya's already forgiven me, brat! So why haven't you?" Tsunade growled, as they were walking back. Naruto walked beside his bat, who was carrying his teacher.

Naruto sniffed, looking ahead. "Because my teacher is weak willed against a pair of huge breasts, and that's why he's forgiven you. I, on the hand, _do not like it_ when my friends are poisoned, _betrayed_, then thrust into life-threatening situations." He hissed, and Shizune looked slightly worried.

"It's...okay, kid." Jiraiya said, from his lying-down position, placing a hand on Naruto's head. Naruto shook it off, angrily. His bats flew lazily around the group, and he kept his eyes firmly on the ground ahead. Jiraiya gave Tsunade an exasperated look.

"...Fine. Look, Naruto." Naruto didn't respond. "The reason I drugged Jiraiya was...Orochimaru gave me an offer just before." Naruto's hand clenched. "To bring my dead lover and brother back to life."

Naruto froze. Everyone stopped to look at him. He reached up, into his shirt, and held onto a small pendant. "Your dead..." He dropped it. "I see." He started walking again. Jiraiya sat up, squinting.

"What is that pendant?" He reached for it. "It looks like a little slice of naruto!" He smirked, but it died when he saw Naruto's dead serious face.

"...I guess I understand." He looked up, bats screeching.

"Naru-chan!" Kiba's voice yelled out, and Naruto's eyes brightened.

"Kiba? Shino?" He called, and when he saw them, he jumped forward, and they collapsed into a group hug.

Jiraiya started to smile. "Heh, seems you can't keep those two away for long." Naruto, almost unseeable, hidden by the other two boys' arms, laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Kiba asked, pretending to be annoyed, but he was smiling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd run into anything I couldn't handle." Shino touched the blonde's cheek, pulling his head up, to look at him.

"Did you?" Naruto shifted.

"Well, I didn't have any problem, but they did." He looked back at Jiraiya, who stuck his middle finger out at him.

Shizune pulled her master and the giant bat along. "Pehaps we should get to Konoha quickly." Naruto waved to them. He then turned to his two friends. "How'd you find us?" Kiba looked to Shino.

"I was able to track your chakra..." Naruto frowned.

"But I have vampiric chakra...that's impossib-" He sighed, smiling. "I guess your nocturnal form is coming out, ne?" Naruto held Kiba and Shino's hands. "I was thinking about calling you." Kiba squeezed the blonde's hand, but looked annoyed.

"You called for Sasuke instead." Naruto blinked, looking up.

"Is he okay?" The two dominants stepped back, and their jealousy was clear.

"He is in hospital. Why did you call him, and not us?" Shino asked, voice low. It sounded almost as dominant as Itachi had. Naruto shivered.

"He...needed to fight his...brother." Kiba and Shino noticed Naruto's odd mood, and their eyes narrowed.

"Oh? His brother? Any reason you sounded so wanting when you mentioned him?" Kiba asked slowly, a sting in his words. Naruto blinked, snapping out of it, and his eyes slit, and his teeth were bared in a snarl.

"_Why does that impudent human affect me like this? The nerve of him, to think me weak, to try and steal me away, and to TOUCH me!" _He hissed to himself, angrily. Shino reached forward, and held him close. Naruto froze, and suddenly reached up, grabbed Shino's collar, and pulled him down, kissing him viciously. Shino started, but, given the chance, responded with the same passion.

Kiba fell back, eyes wide. "Eeeh?"

Naruto's whole demeanor started to change back to his happy, gently self as they kissed. His hard, clawed grip loosened, he appeared slightly smaller, and the kiss became more tender, and less rough. When they were running out of air, they separated, breathing heavily. Shino's hand dropped from the blonde's hair, and Naruto stepped back, hand on chest.

He held up a hand, toward Kiba, who blinked. The werewolf knew what Naruto wanted, but he was, not for the first time, unsure whether Naruto had already been claimed. He looked at Shino, who was watching through his glasses coldly.

Naruto was growing impatient. "Kiba..." He called softly. Shino took off his glasses, dark purple eyes unreadable, and nodded, slightly, looking away. Kiba nodded to himself, and stepped forward. Naruto made a happy noise, as their lips met.

Kiba tried to not to think of the fact that Shino's lips had been where his were now, but his mind kept straying back to that point. Naruto's small hands ran up the werewolf's back, to grip his jacket, and Kiba looked up at Shino, who raised an eyebrow at the other dominant's hesitancy, smirking. Kiba growled, suddenly not caring, and kissed the blonde back, hard, to make up for those awkward few seconds. Naruto was smiling wildly when they stopped.

"I feel much better now. Thank you, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." The two frowned, befuddled.

"What made that happen?" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms under his poncho.

"That damn Uchiha has dominant waves ROLLING off of him...it was so hard to think. I needed to distract myself." He smiled over at Kiba and Shino, grabbing their hands. "So don't think I like him. I don't." Naruto sighed, tucking his pendant into his shirt. "It seems all Uchihas have that aura, huh..." He walked with his two friends silently for a while, them watching him curiously, until they were at the Konoha gates.

Yep, Kiba and Shino had both earned themselves a lot of points just then.


End file.
